Wishkit
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |kit=WishkitRevealed in a letter from Victoria Holmes |starclan resident=Wishkit |mother=Yellowfang |father=Raggedstar |sister=Hopekit |brother=Brokenstar |livebooks=''Yellowfang's Secret'' |deadbooks=''Yellowfang's Secret'' }} Wishkit is a pale ginger tabby she-cat. History In the Super Editions ''Yellowfang's Secret :Yellowfang gives birth to three kits in the hollow of a dead tree, two she-kits and a tom. While the tom lets out an angry wail when his mother touches him, one of the she-kits is utterly still, born dead. Yellowfang's other she-kit was born weak and soon died. Yellowfang buries her two dead daughters deep in the ground, so no fox, badger, or cat would ever find them. :As Yellowfang visits StarClan she meets her grandmother, Silverflame. Yellowfang asks if Silverflame knew about her kits all along and Silverflame replies that she had. On the night Yellowfang had become a medicine cat, Silverflame had seen three kits behind her. As Silverflame starts to fade, Yellowfang calls out, asking her if her kits were in StarClan. Silverflame doesn't reply but Yellowfang looks around, finally seeing her kits. She tries to run towards the two she-kits but can't, her legs just paddle against hard stone as she wakes up in the cavern where the Moonstone lay. In the ''Field Guides ''Secrets of the Clans :Wishkit is born to Yellowfang, but she and her sister, Hopekit, do not make it past birth. One of the kits is stillborn, and the other barely takes a breath before succumbing to death. Yellowfang is remorseful, musing that the kits should never have been born; their birth breaks the the warrior code. Yellowfang soon buries her daughters deep into the ground where no cat could ever find them. The Ultimate Guide :Although not mentioned by name, Wishkit appears briefly on Raggedstar's page. Yellowfang decided to become a medicine cat, which means she had to separate her relationship with Raggedpelt. It was too late to untangle their paths though, as Yellowfang soon found out she was expecting kits. Raggedpelt was overjoyed at the prospect at becoming a father, but outraged when Yellowfang said their kits will never know who their mother was. Only one kit survived. :She is also mentioned not by name on Sagewhisker's page. Sagewhisker realized that Yellowfang was expecting Raggedstar’s kits, and wondered if she made a terrible mistake. She persuaded Yellowfang to tell Raggedstar that their kits will have at least one parent in the Clan, and Yellowfang took her mentor's advice. Trivia Interesting facts *Vicky revealed Wishkit's name in a letter to a fan.Revealed on Victoria Holmes Letter 2 *She has kittypet blood through Hal. Character pixels Official art Kin Members '''Mother:' :Yellowfang: Father: :Raggedstar: Sister: :Hopekit: Brother: :Brokenstar: :Featherstorm: Grandfathers: :Brackenfoot: :Hal: Great-Grandmother: :Silverflame: Uncles: :Nutwhisker: :Mintkit: :Scorchwind: Half-Uncles: :Mosspaw: :Volepaw: Aunts: :Rowanberry: :Marigoldkit: Half-Aunts: :Dawncloud: :Russetfur: First cousins: :Cinderfur: :Stumpytail: :Rowanclaw: :Cedarheart: :Lavenderkit: Second cousins: :Turtlekit: :Rubblekit: :Quietkit: :Swampkit: :Blossomkit: :Tigerstar: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes Notes and references de:Wunschjungesru:Желаниеpl:Życzenie Category:Females Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Kits Category:Deceased characters Category:StarClan cats Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Minor characters